


Untitled

by aliensarerealcool



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Gen, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Physical Abuse, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensarerealcool/pseuds/aliensarerealcool
Summary: Yes, it was true; Zero was in a relationship with another man.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone abuse of any kind, nor do i condone homophobic behaviour. If you have fallen victim of abuse of any kind, please get aid of any kind. Here is a website with contact information if you need to talk to someone: http://www.thehotline.org/ .

A loud smack resounded through the small room, followed by a cry of pain. Clutching his reddened cheek, Zero looked upon his mother with teary eyes, so many questions and concerns running through his head. ‘ _Why would she do that? She didn’t mean to, did she? I must be a bad son if she hit me._ ’

“What do you mean you’re dating another boy? No son of mine will date another boy!” The woman shrieked at the ravenette, causing the boy to shrink away from her. Yes, it was true; Zero was in a relationship with another man. He didn’t see the problem with that, he loved his boyfriend!

As his mother yelled at him, Zero felt tears cascade down his cheeks. Was it so wrong of him to be in love with another man? He just couldn’t understand the way she viewed it. Is love supposed to strictly be between man and woman?


End file.
